The Epic Gameshow, OF DOOM!
by MeeptheMeep
Summary: Join me and my friends in torturing the IZ cast! I accept anything, season 1 of THE EPIC GAMESHOW OF DOOM! will be invader zim.    Laters! Rated 'T' for language and some stuff...I LOVE BURRITOS.
1. The Doomy  Yet Epic! INtro

**A girl with black hair and gold eyes poofs in wearing a black Mad Hatter shirt and black jeans with DC shoes***( hehe i like loooong descriptions.)

Me: Welcome to The Epic Game show, OF DOOM! This season of my gameshow will be INVADER ZIM! COME ON OUT PEOPLE!

**The Invade Zim cast-people are brought out by security people, tied up and gagged.**

Tak: MFF MFFF!

Me: What?

Tak: MFFFF!

Me: Yea..ok. So first off , My name is Janie, and IDK why, but imma bring my friends Taylor,Ivanna, Kaitlyn, Dillon, Cole, Carleia, Rachel,and Michael into this!

**Me- Snaps fingers and a boy with black hair is poofed in wearing a maroon American Eagle shirt with jeans.***

Me: This is Taylor.

Taylor- Wha- Where am I?

Me- You have been poofed into my game show.

Taylor- So why am I here?

Me- I don't know. Just deal with it.

Taylor- Ok. Como estas, uhhh, people.

IZ CAST- mff?

Me- Me and Taylor are taking Spanish.

IZ Cast- mff.

Me: Anyways, Taylor, you will be assigned a job. And because you happened to be the first person to come to mind, you will be assistant host.

Taylor: Tacoss...

Me: **Gives Taylor a 'WTF?' face.**

Taylor- hehe, sorry.

Me- Riiiiggghhhtt. Anyways , next person shalt be... IVANNA!

**Me- Snaps fingers and a girl with dark purple hair, black glasses, and brown eyes is poofed in wearing a white and pink shirt with blue jeans and purple sneakers**

Ivanna- what the heck? Janie, where am I?

Me- Shut up, your job will be Makeup. Taylor can explain the rest.

**Me- Accidentally pushes her into a bottomless pit.**

Ivanna- AHHHHHHHH!

Me- I was wondering where that went.

**Me- Snaps her fingers**

**Ivanna- poofs back and stumbles, but regains her balance, **

Ivanna- Im okay!

Me- Yea whatevs. Next person is, Kaitlyn

**Me- ** **snaps fingers, a girl with black-brown hair and blue eyes is poofed in. she is wearing an olive green button down short sleeved shirt with blue skinny jeans and black sneakers.**

Kaitlyn- Yo! Was up? Hehe sorry. Love doing that. So is this your gameshow? Sweet.. where is the icecream bar? Pie! IM RANDOM!

Me- Ooooookkkkkkaaaayyyyyy... your job is now random funny person. Enjoy your , uhhh, stupidnes.

Kaitlyn_ YAYYYYY!

**Kaitlyn-Runs off and smacks into a wall **

Kaitlyn- XP

Me, Taylor, Ivanna,IZ cast, and crowd- O.O

Me- Okay... Because im too lazy, ill just poof in everyone else.

**Me- Snaps finger and 5 people poof in.** **I point to a boy with brown hair who is wearing shorts and a green American eagle shirt. **

Me-This is Dillon.

Dillon- HIYA! ^ - ^

Me- HI FUZZY!

Dillon- HIIII!

Me- Your job, fuzzy, is going to be lighting!

Dillon- YAY!

**Dillon- Runs off towards Taylor,Ivanna, and a temporarily dead Kaitlyn.**

Me- **Points to a boy with blond hair and brown eyes who is wearing tan shorts with a blue shirt.**

Me- This is cole.

Cole- Hi.

Me- hey, your job shall be...

**moment of silence**

Me- announced after this commercial break!

Everyone- **Gives her a 'WTF?' face.**

Me- What? Cant give my own gameshow a splash of suspense?

Taylor, Zim and dib- ** rolls eyes**

Gaz- …

Kaitlyn- XP

Everyone else- -_-

_**Commercial Break**_

_**random commercial person- do your pies disappear too quickly? Do you want them to last forever? Well now you can! They have now come out with a brand new product called PIE- DUPLICATOR- SUBSTANCE -THINGY! If you buy thi-**_

Me- yea yea, shut up. Your stupid commercial break is inter-fearing with my game show. Now can it and get off my set.

RCP- But your the one who wanted them to have a commercial break in the first place, just look up about 10 lines and my proof is there.

Me- SHUSH KABOBS!

Me- **shoves person into bottomless pit**

RCP- AHHHHHH!

Me- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone- O.o

Me- hehe, sorry. Anyways, Cole?

Cole- hu, what? Oh. Yea?

Me- Your job will be weaponry/ Torture devices such as chainsaws,water,fire,etc

Cole- Okay.

Cole- **Walks off towards my friends and starts talking to Dillon.**

**Me**-**points to a girl with black hair brown eyes and purple glasses who is wearing a black shirt with denim shorts and black converse.**

Me- that be my buddie Carleia.

Carleia- Hi! Whats my job Captain?

**Carleia- salutes **

**Me- Salutes**

Me- Your job will be... PLANNER! You will plan EVERYTHING! From whenever Kaytlyn dies to when Zim and Tak go out.

Zim and Tak- MFF?

Me- im a ZATR fan, okay DONT JUDGE ME!

Taylor- we weren't.

Me- -_-

**Me- Shoots Taylor with laser gun **

Taylor- XP

Me- :D

Everyone- o.0

Me- What?

Carleia- I dunno, anyways, YAY!

**Carleia-** **hugs Janie, then runs over and talks to Ivanna.**

Me- Yes, soooo this is RACHEL!

**Me- points to a girl wearing denim Capri and a white and black striped shirt with black skater shoes. She has brown-blonde hair and green eyes.**

Rachel- Hi guys! I am a HUGE invader zim fan!

Zim- Mff mfff mf mff ( Sounds like' yes be amazed at my awesomeness')

Me- Shut up zim.

**Me- Shoots him with a water gun, in the eye**

Zim- MFFFFFFFF!

Me- haha, anyways. Now rachel, shoo. Go off and do whatever it is Rachels' do.

Rachel- OKAY!

**Rachel- Runs off and starts jumping on a pig.**

Me- Where did the pig come from?

Dillon- I dunno

Me- Okayy... this is Michael.

**Me- Points to a boy with dirty- blond hair and brown eyes who is wearing a green shirt and jeans**

Michael- Hiiiiiii...

Me- Hi. your job will be executer. You will be the one to kill the people when i say to or when the dares say to. Got it?

Michael- Okayyy.. odd, but okay.

**Michael- walks off somewhere**

Me- Okay I think thats it ! Now time to untie all the people...

**Me- Unties everyone**

Dib- FINALLY!

Dib- **tries to run off**

Me- eheh, not so fast, SECURITY!

**Two people come out and stop dib.**

Dib. Aw man

Zim- who are you Hyooman?

Me- WERENT YOU PAYING ATTENTION?

Zim-no

Me- WELL NEXT TIME PAY ATTENTION!1

Everyone- O.O

Taylor and Kaitlyn- XP

Gir- I like tacosss...

Gaz- Your voice makes me sick

Me- well get over it. And now AUTHORS DARES! Only to start us off though!

1. Zim- kiss tak

2. Tak- kiss zim

3. Dib- Michael will kill you in the most painfull way possible.

4. gaz- I want to live.

5. AMT R&P- I hate you, Cole will now dunk you in a tank of water.

6. Tenn and mrs. bitters.- Ivanna will give you a COMPLETE MAKEOVER! Im sorry for your suffering.

Ivanna- HEY!

Me- Sorry! Anyways

7. everone else, your safe. for now...

Zim- NEVER!

Tak- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Me- Im just me, now GO!

**Me- pushes them into a closet.**

Me- hehe, now anyways, MICHAEL!

Michael- WHAT?

Me- kill dib,. Please. he is being a bitch.\

Michael- whatever

Me- Ohoh, do that thing that the vikings would do to give you an honorable death!

Michael- the tree thing?

Me- Yea!

Michael- Okay!

**Michael- drags a screaming dib away to the nearest tree, the rest was lost because i have a bad memory.**

Me- Okay, NOw tallest?

Red- NOOOOOO!

Purple- can i die with doughnuts?

Me- Umm, Sure?

Purple- YAY!

Me- Cole, your time has come!

**Cole- kills the tallest.**

Me- yay. Now im sorry, tenn, ms. bitters you are now led to your doom.

Ivanna- NOT FUNNY!

Me- EXTREEMLY FUNNY!

Ivanna- whatever, lets go!

**Ivanna- drags away a scared looking tenn and an angry looking Ms. Bitters.**

Me- Anyways. Thats all for this chapter! remember to send in those truths and dares! For everyone! Me, Tayor, Kaitlyn, rachel , ivanna, everyone! Laters!

A/N- XxDoomyGrlxX owns the SHUSH KABOBS saying. she gave me permission a while back to use it. biya!


	2. Yay! SECOND CHAPPY!

**Me- Walks out onto stage with the IZ cast sitting in chairs on the stage. Me, Taylor, Ivanna, Dillon, Cole, Rachel, Carleia, Kaitlyn, and Michael are wearing jeans and black shirts that say staff on them. We all go to our separate stations.**

Me- GOOD MORNING AMERICA! IM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!

IZ cast – ughhh

Me- What?

Tallest red- well, when your happy, it usually means that we are going to have a bad day of FRICKEN DARES!

Me- Yea. Any ways! Her are dares from crazyone256

_**I AM YOUR DOOM!**_

_**Tak: Makeout with Purple! XD**_

_**Dib: WHY DO YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD?**_

_**Red: Are you Zim's dad or ' parent unit' as you all will say?**_

_**Cole: Will you kill keef and the fop for me? You can kill him in the most violent way. Here is a flaming chainsaw. Hehehehe its my favorite weapon.**_

_**Everyone: I will let you all go easy today. So I GIVE YOU ALL A PARTY! Bye!**_

Me- well well Tak, Purple.

Tak- Ew.

Purple- Doughnuts.. BURRITOS... doughnuts...

Me- Uh, Okay. Here. Have fun.

**Me- shoves them into a room.**

Cole- Hehe. I love this show...

Me- What the?

Cole- I dunno. Can i have my flaming chainsaw now?

Me- Sure.

**Me- hands him flaming chainsaw**

Cole- YAY!

**Cole- runs off towards the weaponry room.**

Me- okay I have one thing i HAVE to do or I will go crazy. CARLEIA!

Carleia- Yo.

Me- Your job has been switched, to sound.

Carleia- OKAY!

**Carleia-Runs of towards the sound board**

ME- Michael!

Michael- Yes?

Me- Kill Keef and the FOP, whoever that is..

**me- snaps fingers and the FOP poofs in.**

Michael- Okay.

Keef- Why does everyone hate me?

Me- Because your you. Now before you die... DIB,WHY DO YOU HAVE A BIG HEAD?

Dib- My heads NOT big.

Me- Yes it is, now accept it.

**Michael- Drags keef and the FOP out. They both die a painful death. Michael comes back in with blood on his hands.**

Michael- That was fun.

Me- Im sure. Red, are you Zim's dad?

Red- What is this 'dad' you speak of?

Me- ' PARENT UNIT' Happy?

Red- Ummm, yea. sort of.

Me- What do you mean, ' sort of'

Zim- Yea? What DO you mean?

Red- Well, the irkens in charge of the tuby things, extract our DNA, the place them in the tubes. Thats how irkens get their eye color.

Zim- ...

Me- Okay. Umm, Zim, you okay?

Zim- ...

Me- Someone wake him up.

**Taylor- Smacks him**

Zim- Wha?

Taylor- My work is done...

**Taylor- Goes back to his station.**

Me- Thank you taylor. Okay now we have dares from **GirsWaffles22**

_**Kaitlyn + Rachel + Gir- I like PIE! XP And now lets us dance the traditional peguins dance of the rabid possums! Then, A pinata party! With cute, funny lookin squirrels! And CHEEEEESE! LOTS of CHEEESE!**_

_** Dib- Use this. *gives a weird looking remote with only one button on it* It shocks anyone when you press the button. (hint hint, ZIM, hint hint)**_

_** Michael- DESTROY the Tallest! In the painfulest, most brutal way possible. Then kill Agent Darkbooty, just because I hate him.**_

_** Janie- Choose someone to sing My Immortal by Evanescence with you. And a question for you. You say you support ZaTR, but your username is zimandgazforever. Does that just mean they are your favorite characters?**_

_** Ivanna- I dare you to do a COMPLETE makeover on my brother. (GOOD LUCK! XD)**_

_** Tak- Hi! X3**_

_** Me: I must go check on my moose now. (He's bein BAAAD.) So...BYYYYYE!**_

Me- Okay, I think because everyone is giving us parties, we'll just have one BIG party at the end

**Kaitlyn- runs randomly on stage**

Kaitlyn- THEY'RE AFTER ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- Did anyone else find that weird?

**Ivanna- singing and listening to her ipod**

Ivanna- ' I throw my hand up in the air some times singing aaaa-ooooo baby lets go!"

Me- IVANNA!

**ivanna- Takes out ther earphones**

ivanna- What?

Me- You have to do a makeover on GirsWaffles22's brother. She wishes you luck.

ivanna- I can make EVERYONE look better with makeup, even you, Janie. can i?

Me- NEVER. I will die before i have a makeover. You can put makeup on my DEAD. ROTTING. CORPS!

Everyone- O.O

Me- I hate makeup.

Michael and Cole- we guessed

Me- ^^ lets get on with the dares now, shall we?

Red- The sooner were done, the sooner i can go to sleep. I'm tired.

Me- OH YEA!

**Me- facepalms**

Dillon- What?

Me- I forgot to give you guys your room keys!

**Me- goes around and gives everyone a key.**

Me- These keys are for the suites that will be your rooms for the rest of this Gameshow!

Rachel- COOL!

Dillon- Sweet!

Zim- Where do we sleep ( I did NOT give them keys)

Me- Oh yea. You guys get the shack in the back.

GIR- YAY!

Gaz- as long as none of you try anything, im okay with that.

ME- huh. I thought you would be the one to be all ' I will destroy you' and everything.

Gaz- Eh.

Me- anyways on with the dares.

**Me- snaps fingers an dGirsWaffles22's Brother poofes in\**

Me- Ivanna? ;D

Ivanna- Come on little thingy, lets go!

**Ivanna- takes him away to do his makeup.**

Me- yay. Dib, here's the remote. You can shock anyone with it.

**Dib- Grins evilly at Zim and presses the button**

Zim- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Me- Well, while you have fun with that... Micheal, kill the tallest then agent dark booty.

Michael- Cole?

Cole- Yea?

Michael- Flaming chainsaw and Semi- automatic please.

Cole- Okay

**Cole- leaves and comes back with the flaming chainsaw**

Cole- I cant find the Semi- Automatic, would you settle for a bazooka?

Michael- Sure. Now, Tallest, I kill you.

**Michael- Kills the tallest with the flaming chainsaw**

Cole- I FOUND IT !

Me the semi-automatic?

Cole- NO, my math homework that i lost three years ago.

Me- Where was it?

Cole- in my math binder, from 3 years ago.

Everyone- -_-

Michael- The bazooka?

Cole- oh yea

**Cole- hands him the bazooka.**

**Michael- kills agent darkbooty.**

Me- FINNALY!

Michael- What?

Me- OH i finnaly beat the 30th level on angry birds.

Michael- okayyy.

Me- Now, our next dare is for, me i think. Yep. for me. I have to choose someone to sing " My immortal" With, WHO KNOWS THE SONG ' MY IMMORTAL'?

**Taylor- Raises his hand**

Taylor- I do.

Everyone else- staring at Taylor

Me- Cool, your singing it with me. And, to answer your question GirsWaffles22, I did once support ZAGR. My frriend got me hooked on ZATR. I still read SOME Zagr though.

Taylor- Are we gonna sing or what?

Me- Yes, we are NOW

**_(Janie)  
><em>**

**_I'm so tired of being here_**  
><strong><em> Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>**  
><strong><em> And if you have to leave<em>**  
><strong><em> I wish that you would just leave<em>**  
><strong><em> Because your presence still lingers here<em>**  
><strong><em> And it won't leave me alone<em>**

**_ These wounds won't seem to heal_**  
><strong><em> This pain is just too real<em>**  
><strong><em> There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>**

_**(taylor)**_  
><strong><em> When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<em>**  
><strong><em> When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>**  
><strong><em> And I've held your hand through all of these years<em>**  
><strong><em> But you still have all of me<em>**

**_ You used to captivate me_**  
><strong><em> by your resonating light<em>**  
><strong><em> But now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>**  
><strong><em> Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams<em>**  
><strong><em> Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me<em>**

**_(Janie)_**  
><strong><em> These wounds won't seem to heal<em>**  
><strong><em> This pain is just too real<em>**  
><strong><em> There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>**

_**( janie & Taylor)**_  
><strong><em> When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<em>**  
><strong><em> When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>**  
><strong><em> And I've held your hand through all of these years<em>**  
><strong><em> But you still have all of me<em>**

_**( Janie)**_  
><strong><em> I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone<em>**  
><strong><em> But though you're still with me<em>**  
><strong><em> I've been alone all along<em>**

**_( Instrumental break)  
><em>**

_**( Taylor)**_  
><em><strong> When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>**_

_**(Janie)  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<strong>_

_**( Janie & Taylor)**_  
><em><strong>And I've held your hand through all of these years<strong>_  
><em><strong> But you still have all of meeeeeeeee...<strong>_

Dillon- oh. MY God. That was AMAZING!

**Crowd- Clapping and cheering.**

**Janie and Taylor- Blushing**

Everyone else- :O AMAZING!

Me- Thanks...

Taylor- Your amazing.

**ME- Blushes**

Me- Thanks, you too.

**Taylor- Blushes.**

Me- NOW ON WITH THE SHOW! We have dares from, OMG, i-it can't be...

Michael and rachel and Carleia_ Who?

Me- I- its THE XXDOOMYGRLXX! She writes like the best stories EVER and its a HUGE honor to have her review a story! And submit dares! Here they are!

_**Sorry I didn't see this earlier! School...people came there to learn, not to do paperwork XD **_

_** Ivanna: Give Frankenstein a freakin' makeover! It's da SITUATION.**_

_** Tak: HOW OLD?**_

_** Zim: S'up.**_

_** Dib: Oh na na! What's YOUR name? **_

_** Purple: Have some Gushers :3 *gives Pur a box 'o gushers***_

_** Author: COOL. The walls look...AMAZING!**_

_** Well, that's all I can think of...so deuces!**_

Me- Ivanna, give franky a makeover.

Ivanna- Okay!

**Ivanna- runs back to give him a makeover.**

Me- Tak, " HoW OLD?"

Tak- Umm, Idunno...

Me- Unacceptable!

**Me- Shoots her with water**

Zim- Zim does not know of this human term.

Dib- Dib is my name. MY HEADS NOT BIG.

Me- we didn't say anything about your head.

Dib- Oh.

Purple- Yay, GUSHERS!

Me- Yes the walls are pretty cool, Thanks.

**Me- Looks over to the walls, which flash different colors.**

Me- Well now that that's finished, later! We gonna go party!

everyone- YAY!

A/N- Next chapter will be a bonus chapter and it will be describing the party and everyone's rooms. Including the shack! LATERS! AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


End file.
